The Meeting
by Arcadia81
Summary: Superman meets with Queen Hippolyta to get her approval to date Diana.


The Meeting

Diana and Hippolyta rode their horses along the shores of Themyscira. It's been weeks since she's been home to see her family. She missed them dearly especially her mother who would be on her case for being gone so long.

"It's good to see you, Diana. I only wish you would come home more frequently," Hippolyta said in a tone that was sure to make Diana feel guilty for being gone so long.

And it worked. Diana lowered her head ashamed. "I'll do better mother, but I am busy in Man's World."

"How is this CIA work you're doing?"

"It's going well," Diana said. "I've been put in the field more."

"I supposed that is a good thing, whatever that is," Hippolyta said.

"Yes. Something else good has happened," Diana said. She was nervous because she feared how her mother would react but it had to be done. "Months ago I retrieved Hera's scepter with the aid of Superman."

"The Kryptonian. Yes. I remember you telling me you received helped from that man." Hippolyta said man as if that was the worse thing in the world. She remembered when she asked her daughter to tell her more about Superman. She remembered seeing how her daughter's face brightened just mentioning his name. Hippolyta was suspicious then as she was now with her daughter suddenly bringing him up again. Hippolyta wasn't sure whether she liked the idea her daughter was smitten by a man, even a man as strong and noble as Superman.

"You have feelings for Superman," Hippolyta remarked casually but there was a tone of disappointment in her voice.

Diana avoided her mother's eyes as she rubbed her horses' mane. "How can you say that?"

"I've noticed the look in your eyes when you talked about Superman in the past. Diana, I'm disappointed in you. Have you not learn anything from our history? What men have done to our women? The beatings, rapes, the degradation?"

Diana looked at her mother sympathetic. "I know, Mother. I haven't forgotten my studies, but all men aren't evil. There are good men in this world. Men who are honorable, men who treat women with respect, men who don't hurt women; men like Superman--"

"A man is still a man," Hippolyta said coldly. "Only now they are more trickier, fooling women into believing they don't seek power, control, abuse and exploitation of women."

"He's not like that, Mother!" Diana raised her voice at Hippolyta. "I'm sorry," Diana quickly apologized. "I was out of line."

Hippolyta saw the sudden distress on her daughter's face. Diana has never raised her voice at her before. She cared that much about a man to raise her voice at her mother, her queen? Hippolyta saw something else in her daughter's eyes. Guilt. Hippolyta feared this would happen to her daughter. Being in Man's World, Diana was questioning her own beliefs, wonder what is right and what is wrong. "Diana--"

"Mother, please." Diana looked away, but Hippolyta saw Diana shed a tear. "Don't do this."

Hippolyta quietly observed her daughter. Diana's mind was swirling with confusion, trying to decipher what was right, what was wrong. If it felt good to care for a man, then how is it wrong? As strong as Diana was, she was naïve when it came to man, and right now, Diana didn't need another lecture. She needed a mother. "Diana, I am your queen, but I'm also your mother. Until we leave the beach, I will talk to you as a mother. So, daughter, speak."

Diana said nothing for five minutes as she looked out at the ocean, gathering her thoughts. Hippolyta was about to give up when Diana spoke, "I'm confused, Mother. I've tried, but I can't deny the feelings I have. I'm attracted to a man."

"Superman."

"Yes. Superman's like one of the Gods, Mother. When I'm with him, I don't feel alone in the world. I feel things I never felt before when I'm with other men. It's exciting and it's scary." She smiled thoughtfully. "It's almost as if he's too good to be true. He's kind, considerate. He's proof there are good men in the world; that men have changed."

Hippolyta sighed. "Oh, Diana. Though you are centuries old, you are still naïve in the ways of men and the evil they do. I feared you would have feelings for men when you ventured to Man's World. I feared even more you would fall in love with one."

"All men aren't evil, Mother," Diana reminded her, wishing Hippolyta would see how wrong she was.

"Yes," Hippolyta agreed. "So you've said. Daughter, do you want a relationship with a man?"

"I…I do at least I think so." Diana's answer was true. "I'm curious about men, but to be in a relationship with one would mean I'm hypocritical to the rules of Themyscira, rules I have followed and lived by for centuries. As Princess of Themyscira, it's my duty to uphold the rules of my island."

"Diana, this is why Amazon minds should be focused on academic discipline and strengthening your body to be the very best. It shouldn't be on feelings of the heart for men. It corrupts and weakens women."

Diana shook her head disagreeing. "No, Mother. We shouldn't just strengthen our bodies and mind but our hearts as well. You isolate us from Man's World in fear of us being influenced by them. We're strong, Mother. We can resist the negative ways of men."

"You can resist the negative influence of men, Diana, most of them anyway, but I do not believe all my Amazons are as strong as you." The declaration surprised Diana, but Hippolyta continued. "I've seen the looks of some of your sisters when they watch you in Man's World or listen to the tales you tell them. They want to go to places call movie theaters, the mall, sporting events. Some want to experience the negatives of Man's World. I have to reprimand them and remind them why you are there, show them how wrong women are treated, show them women less than our Amazonian ideal. That keeps them in line but there are others who are still too curious for their own good."

"You're trying to protect us, Mother. I understand, but there are things one must learn on their own and if they do make mistakes, I'm positive my sisters can learn from it and the experience would make them stronger and wiser Amazons."

Hippolyta thought her words would change Diana's view on Man's World, but it didn't and that angered her. "It seems you have made your decision on what you will do, Diana." Hippolyta pulled the reigns of her horse and rode away. "Let's return to the palace."

Diana sighed quietly and followed her mother, thinking of Superman and what they decided to do. Diana told herself she would tell her mother about her relationship even if it angers her. Hippolyta had to know there was more than an attraction between her and Superman. "Mother's it's more than an attracted I have to Superman. The truth is he is courting me."

Hippolyta stopped her horse and turned her head to face her daughter. "He's courting you?" It was clear Hippolyta didn't approve.

Diana didn't lower her head in shame. She held it high. "Yes, Mother."

Hippolyta's expression changed from disapproval to outrage. "Diana! I suspected you would be attracted to a man but to allow him to court you? I thought you would come to your senses! Have you let him defile you? Implant his alien seed in you?"

Diana blushed, embarrassed. "No, mother. We haven't done anything like that. He's only touched my lips and nothing more. "

The shock on Hippolyta's face didn't fade. "It starts with kissing but his goal is to defile you. Mark my word, but at least you haven't become promiscuous like the women in that world. Perhaps there is hope for you yet." Hippolyta sighed heavily. "If you have to be drawn to a man, at least you fell for one who has gifts similar to the Gods and seemingly have good morals."

"He does have good morals, Mother," Diana said. "He really is above most men."

"Perhaps. I prefer to see him myself and see if he's suitable for my daughter."

"I was hoping you would say that. He would like to meet you and get your approval." Diana smiled then swallowed hard as a horrid idea came to mind. "You wouldn't fight him would you, Mother?"

Hippolyta only smiled slyly.

"Mother, promise me you won't fight him," Diana requested.

Hippolyta didn't answer. "I take it the reason for this trip was to ask for my approval?"

"Yes," Diana admitted. "You are my mother, but you are also my queen. I want to be honest with my feelings. I know you talked of me returning home but I want a continuance in Man's World."

"Because Superman is there?"

Diana wanted to look down to hide her emotions, but she chose not to. She wasn't going to hide her feelings. "That's part of the reason, but there's so much more I can do in Man's World as Wonder Woman. Kal wants to form a league--"

"Kal?" Hippolyta questioned.

"Kal. Kal-El is Superman's Kryptonian name," Diana explained. "He wants to form a league of superheroes where as a united front; we can do more good together and achieve global peace. I want to help him and also help myself, Mother. I've learn so much in the time I've been there; so much about the world, its people and myself. What's a few more years to an immortal, Mother?"

Hippolyta shook her head, disappointed. "Oh, Diana, you are so naïve. Willing to leave home for a man? You don't understand the evil of men."

"I do, Mother," Diana disagreed. "I've seen it in the eyes of terrorists. I've seen it in Lex Luthor and Darkseid, but Kal isn't like that, Mother. He doesn't use his powers to dominate, to control in hate and fear. For all his strength and abilities, he's the most peaceful, selfless, noblest man I know."

There was something in Hippolyta's eyes that softened. Perhaps she was recalling a time when she had such strong feelings for a man before it was tarnished. "Perhaps, Superman is the exception that proves the rule." Hippolyta pulled the reigns on her horse and the two made their way to the palace. "I will give in to your request and meet Superman."

Diana smiled. At least her mother agreed to meet with him. "Thank you, my Queen. My Mother."

Hippolyta had an arm around her daughter's waist as they flew to the Fortress of Solitude. She felt a chill as she observed the icy land of the artic. "He chooses a home in the artic?"

The icy setting didn't bother Diana. "He has to live somewhere he wouldn't be disturbed. Are you cold, mother?"

"I'm fine," Hippolyta said though she shivered.

Diana knew her mother was cold but chose not to bring it up. "Kal's home is very warm despite being surrounded by ice."

"You would know, wouldn't you, daughter?" Hippolyta questioned.

Diana frowned. Her hopes of Hippolyta getting alone with Superman were going downhill fast and it would be her mother's fault because Diana knew Superman would do his best to please her. Instead of the water entrance, Diana took a secret holographic entrance in the ice to enter the fortress. Diana took her mother's arm and lead her inside where Superman was waiting for them.

Superman viewed them coming in a mile away. To get on the right foot, with Hippolyta, he made sure he was there when they arrived. He also checked himself over; making sure his appearance was impeccable. His hair was neat. His forelock fell perfectly over his forehead. His cape didn't have a wrinkle in it. Superman blew his breath in his hands. Yes, his breath was fresh. He was meeting Diana's mother and a queen. Everything had to be perfect. He knew Hippolyta would be very critical of him and his relationship with her daughter. He hoped his small town manners were enough to impress a queen.

Diana smiled seeing Superman standing at the entrance of his home. She wanted to embrace him but held back because of her mother. "Hello, Kal," Diana smiled warmly at him, resisting the urge to give him a hug and kiss. "Meet my mother, Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira."

Superman bowed cordially before Hippolyta. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

Hippolyta expression remained stony. "The feeling is mutual, Superman. Diana has told me a lot about you."

"You can call me Kal-El or Clark," he saw her stony expression remained unchanged. "Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Addressing you by your first name would be very personal." She looked at Diana critically. "Obviously, my daughter has gotten to know you very well. I wonder how well."

"Mother," Diana chided.

Superman remained cool. He'll have to bend over backwards to impress Hippolyta. "May I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"I prefer a tour of your home," Hippolyta demanded. "Diana's told me about your home and it has peaked my curiosity."

"Of course, Your Highness." Superman stepped aside and allowed Hippolyta and Diana to walk pass him.

Superman gave Hippolyta the same tour he given Diana, talking about his achievements without bragging. Hippolyta remained neutral, observing the personal mementos in his trophy room, the animals he saved from the wicked collector, listening to his stories of past battles, with only a few questions here and there.

Hippolyta finally spoke when the tour ended in his sitting room in. Diana and Hippolyta sat on the cushioned sofas while Superman sat across them in a chair. "You have a lovely home, Superman, even though it's in cold surroundings. I'm very impressed with your trophy room. You've obviously been to many worlds and have done many good deeds."

"Thank you." His first compliment to date from the queen.

"Diana has only spent two years in Man's World. I had hoped she would grow bored of it and return to her home of Themyscira. There are several heroes such as yourself who can take care of the world. However, it's become very clear to me that my daughter is smitten with you, Superman, and wishes to stay in Man's World. Diana has spoken of this league you wish to form."

"Diana is a very strong and capable person, Your Highness. She possess great wisdom, she is a great tactician, and a courageous fighter. She will be very valuable to the league. I'd be honored to work with her."

Hippolyta was impressed and touched to hear someone speak so highly of her daughter even if that someone was a man. "I'm very well aware of my daughter's attributes, Superman. I also know she can get hurt. I saw her battle with Darkseid, witnessed how hurt she was. As her mother, it angered me that I couldn't help my daughter. Then you arrived. I saw the anger and fire in your eyes as your fought Darkseid, Superman."

Diana blushed. "Mother, you were spying on us?"

Hippolyta's face held no guilt. "There is no reason to be embarrassed, Diana. I know nothing happened, though as you have told me, you two have kissed."

Diana blushed and looked away from her mother. What she wouldn't give to sink into the ground and disappear. She glanced over at Superman, seeing his face was thinking the same thing.

"As I was saying, Superman, you do care for my daughter and I've been watching you. You have strength of the Gods and you do not abuse your power. So far. You _do_ have strong, noble qualities; very different from the men I've dealt with when I lived in Man's World. Diana's spoken very highly of you."

Hippolyta rose to her feet. "Because of that and who you are, I'll allow you to court my daughter. Diana is allowed to stay in Man's World, but she won't be on holiday as before."

Diana was insulted by her mother's last remark. "Holiday? You call saving the world from terrorists, crazed scientist and dictators a holiday?"

"When you left Themyscira to come to Man's World, you were to spread peace to this corruptive world. You haven't fulfilled your orders. You've only worked in one city not on a global scale. Your fun as Wonder Woman is over. From now on, it will be work."

"But--"

"I am speaking, daughter," Hippolyta's sharp tongue silenced Diana. "Do not interrupted. As Princess of Themyscira, you will be Themyscira's ambassador to Man's World. You are to spread peace and order to the world of man."

Diana narrowed her eyes at her mother. This was all sudden and suspicious. "When did you come to this decision?"

Hippolyta eyed Diana sharply. "Wasn't it you who said Man's World is ready for peace, that some men can be trusted? From my view of it, they are not and frankly as long as there are men, there will be war on Earth. Since you're so infatuated with Man's World, it will be your mission to save it from dooming itself to the world of Hades."

Diana understood her mother. Her intentions made her smile. This was Hippolyta's punishment to her for becoming involve with a man and wanting to stay in Man's World. If this is what Hippolyta wanted then fine.

Diana got on one knee before her mother and bowed her head. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Rise, Princess of Themyscira."

Diana stood. Superman bowed before the queen. "Thank you, Your Highness. I will treat your daughter well."

"You better," Hippolyta threatened. "Or you shall face the wrath of the Queen of the Amazons. I may be older than you, Superman, and not as strong, but I haven't lost my skills or my resolve as a fighter. My wrath will be far greater than any pain you have every experience or will experience.

Superman saw the steely gaze in Hippolyta's eyes and took her threat seriously. "I understand, Your Highness, but I assure you, I will never harm your daughter. I will protect her with my life."

Hippolyta rose to her feet. "I will hold you to that, Superman." Hippolyta saw the happiness in her daughter's eyes as she stood beside Superman. Deep down a part of her was happy for her daughter. Hippolyta hoped her daughter would be happy in love and not crushed and scarred by a man as she was. Another part of her saw this as a reality check for Diana. Diana would see with her own eyes that men could not be trusted, nor love and will return to Themyscira forever. It was a punishment Diana would have to learn on her own and endure. "I am ready to return to Themyscira, Diana. I've had enough of this world. When you are ready, I shall be in the trophy room."

Once Hippolyta left the room, Diana went into Superman's arms. "Oh, Kal, it's good to see you again." She laughed as Superman picked her up and swung her around before he placed her on her feet and firmly planted a kiss on her lips.

When they parted, Superman held Diana close. An exciting, new adventure for him and Diana was beginning. "I'm glad she approved of us."

"I am, too," Diana said and looked into Superman's eyes, seriously. "So, what's next?"

"Well, Ambassador of Peace, we have a mission to create the Justice League and spread peace over the world. Shall we discuss it over dinner?"

"No," Diana said and Superman frowned before smiling again. "Dinner and dancing."

"Dancing over the clouds?" Superman asked.

"Over the clouds," Diana said and locked her lips with Superman's.


End file.
